I'm so Sick
by Skidaleedoo
Summary: Kagome is dating Hojo? What will Inuyasha do to win her back? InuKag SanMir This story is my fave its much better than it sounds.


_**I am so Sick**_

Inuyasha had finally done it, he had drove Kagome away but he realizes that it is the futuristic priestess who he loves. Inuyasha would do anything to get her back now, anything.

"Bye guys, I'll be back later on tonight." Kagome said waving to the group. "Where are you going Kagome?" The young orphan fox demon Shippou asked. "I'm going on my date with Hojo." she answered patting the young boy on the head and giggling. "Kagome what's a date?" Inuyasha asked. "It's when two people who care about each other go out to dinner or something to get some time alone." Kagome explained to the silver haired half dog demon. That hurt, Inuyasha's fuzzy puppy-like ears flattened atop his head. 'This has gone on long enough. I have to tell Kagome how I really feel before she gets in too deep with this guy; I'm going to need a plan.' Inuyasha thought. "Well just be careful, you know how clumsy you can be." Inuyasha demanded. "I've told you before Inuyasha my time period isn't as dangerous as this one is." Kagome educated before leaping into the Bone eater's well to her own time. "Inuyasha, though you may deny it we know of your feeling toward Kagome even if she doesn't" the monk Miroku said. "Yea what of it?" Inuyasha scolded, he knew that the monk, demon slayer, fox demon and even the two tailed fire cat Kirara knew of his love for Kagome but he still didn't know the point Miroku was getting at. "Are you just going to sit back while Kagome goes out with another man?" Sango, the female demon slayer asked. "Of course not. Not that it's any of your business." Inuyasha growled. "Ah so I see you are going to do something about it then." Miroku smiled and leaned in as did the rest. "So tell us, what is your plan?" Sango asked excitedly. "Would you all get off my back" Inuyasha yelled as he stood and took a step back. "I'm so sick of ya'll always…" Inuyasha began to scold them but then got a sudden idea. 'Sick, that's it' he thought with a demented smile. "I'm so sick" he said more to himself than to the others.

"Wow, Hojo I had such an amazing time. I wish you could meet my friends though; Sango would love to finally meet the guy I've been talking about." Kagome said with a smile completely forgetting the part about her friends being a monk, demon slayer, half-demon and fox demon who live in the Feudal Era. How in the world, I do not know, could you forget something like that? "Then why don't they come with us to a new sushi place that just opened up. I won't take no for an answer Kagome." Hojo said with his usual warm smile. "But" Kagome began to say but was cut short by Hojo kissing her lightly and walking off waving goodbye. "I'm in deep this time" she said as she went to pack her things to go to the Feudal Era.

"So does everyone know what to do?" Inuyasha asked. Sango and Shippou nodded as Kirara merely meowed. "Let me get this straight we pretend that you get sick off of Kagome's food and then" Inuyasha hushed him as a yellow bag flew over the side of the well in which they waited for Kagome and landed atop the half-breed's head. Kagome was next emerging from the well. "Hello Kagome" Sango greeted with a smile. Kagome greeted them and then cut to the chase; she had to get them ready for dinner tonight with Hojo. She wanted to impress him and to do that he had to take this group of Shard Hunters into a normal modern day group of friends. "I need you guys to help me with something that is really important to me?" she begged with huge brown eyes to give them the puppy-dog face. Eyes were wide amongst the group as they motioned for her to continue. "Will you come with me to meet Hojo?" she asked with a pleading tone that made Inuyasha want to gag and break down at the same time. "Sure" Inuyasha said, shocking the others severely. Miroku and Sango stared at him in disbelief. As for Kagome, she stood pondering on why he would be so easily persuaded. "Oh thank you so much Inuyasha." Kagome said jumping up to hug him. "Whatever, you're not going to go all mushy on me are you?" he asked. "Sit boy" she commanded pulling away from the rude dog. "Shippou and Kirara will have to stay here though, sorry but you two are impossible to dress up to look like modern day humans." Kagome explained fighting to avoid Shippou's sad look. "Don't worry, I'll bring you back some chocolate and sushi." she added with a smile making Shippou jump with joy and race Kirara to Kaede's hut.

Later that night Kagome had finished dressing her friends to meet the occasion. Lucky for Kagome that it was the night of the new moon and Inuyasha was human because Inuyasha refused to where the baseball cap to hide his ears. 'It's time' Kagome said as she sighed in exasperation, she only hoped this would turn out well. There was a knock on the door and the so familiar sound of Kagome's mother greeting Hojo. Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha followed Kagome to the front door where Hojo waited for them. Inuyasha had to suppress a growl that had emitted from his throat and the disgusted glare aimed at the young human boy. "Hi Hojo" Kagome said giving the boy a small kissed on the cheek. 'Ah that did it' Inuyasha thought as he stepped up to knock the boy out but was held back by Sango and Miroku. "Hojo this is Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, this is Hojo." The greeted him and were about to leave until Kagome realized she forgot something. Sango followed her leaving Miroku and Inuyasha with Hojo. "So are you Inuyasha, Kagome's ex-boyfriend?" Hojo asked referring to the black haired Inuyasha. "Yes I am no hard feelings by the way." he answered sarcastically. "Yes because I'm sure we can agree that you are the past and well I'm Kagome's future." Hojo said putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha could say no more for fear of killing the little man. Miroku stared wide-eyed at how intense the bad aura was in the room. "Let us cut the competition shall we?" Hojo spoke with a calm smile. Inuyasha answered with a goofy grin on his face. "I'll cut your finger off" he laughed removing Hojo's hand from his shoulder violently. Kagome came down the stairs with Sango and it was as if nothing happened. "Oh hey Kagome guess who I've made friends with?" Inuyasha asked Kagome with a fake smile. "Who" "It's your future" Inuyasha said staring back at Hojo, "Ex-boyfriend" he finished walking past him with Miroku following closely with Sango. Kagome didn't catch the last part and fallowed with a smile and Hojo.

Kagome sat between Inuyasha and Hojo, while Sango sat by Hojo and Miroku between her and Inuyasha. "I love sushi" Kagome commented leaning against Hojo. When Hojo motioned to put his arm around Kagome a roll flew past Kagome's face and hit him right between the eyes. Hojo glared at Inuyasha who smiled innocently. "Oh my bad, I guess I missed my mouth." he said sarcastically. Kagome leaned towards Inuyasha, moving his ebony black hair out of the way while Hojo tried to conger up what little dignity he had left. "Inuyasha are you ok with Hojo?" Kagome asked. "Oh yeah, of course I love him like a brother." Inuyasha said all too quickly with a sugar coated smile. What Kagome seemed to not comprehend was the love between Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshoumaru, wasn't a good thing? The girl jumped up at the site of their waiter. "Everyone order anything you would like, it's my treat." Hojo offered flashing his wallet in the air. Inuyasha however took this to be an opportunity rather than an insult.

About an hour later a very satisfied Inuyasha sat with a full belly, picking his teeth. The others looked disgusted. "Inuyasha called me crazy but I've never even heard of most of the items you ordered." Hojo said looking at the many plates that were once filled with strange exotic sushi. "That cannot be right" Sango said. Miroku just turned his head and focused on a different thought rather than the strange things Inuyasha had ingested. "You pervert" Sango yelled slapping Miroku across the face for feeling her up. "Wow, I hope I didn't cost you too much." Inuyasha said smiling. "Inuyasha are you sure all those things are settling right with you?" Kagome asked. "Oh yeah, although I think the quail egg just hatched and is fighting with the live eel that I ate." he answered.

30 minutes later...

Kagome opened the door to her house and ordered Miroku and Hojo to set Inuyasha on the couch. "Ah" Inuyasha cried out in pain as the two threw on the couch. The night was still young and Kagome and Hojo were going to hang out alone for the rest of the night, so much for that. More screams came from the half-breed. "I feel like that guy off of 'Alien'" Inuyasha yelled gasping for breath. He pulled up his shirt to get a clear look at it and puffed it out and in for affect. "If something burst out of my stomach, name it Inuyasha Jr." he yelped again. "That's what you get for eating all that strange food." Sango said. "Oh Hojo I can't just leave him here like this." Kagome pleaded. "Maybe another time" "Oh well just call me Mr. Opportunity, I guess we can go out another day" Hojo said sadly. "Thank you Kagome and Hobo, when you get a chance fall on something sharp will you." Inuyasha growled through pained screams. "Well Kagome, I can just stay here and watch over Inuyasha." Miroku suggested. "Thanks Miroku you are a true friends but kill yourself." Inuyasha answered painfully. Sango hit Miroku on the shoulder. "Miroku we have to go" she demanded, pulling him out the door and to the well. Hojo soon reluctantly left also leaving Kagome taking care of Inuyasha.

Kagome massage Inuyasha's back for all of 30 minutes until Inuyasha felt better. "Is the food settling" "Yeah I feel better now, thank you so much Kagome." Inuyasha said gratefully. "Aw Inuyasha I'll always be there for you" Kagome smiled. "Bye" she said grabbing her purse and running for the door. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked in shock. "Well I was going to head to Hojo's house after you were better" she said innocently. "Oh well ok then but could you put in a movie for me?" Inuyasha asked. "I don't have any movies here Inuyasha" "Can you go get one for me?" he asked. She sighed in reply then thought about how Inuyasha helped her when she had a cold and a test at the same time. "What movie would you like?" Inuyasha looked at her dumbstruck. "Oh yeah" he giggled, "I guess you wouldn't exactly know any movies because you're from the Feudal Era huh?" With that she ran to the movie rental store to find something that a half dog demon from the past would like, how hard could it be?

45 minutes later…

A very frustrated Kagome opened the door and threw a bag of movies onto the couch where Inuyasha lay. "Wait, can you get me some orange juice? You I have to keep my Vitamin C flowing, it's essential for a half demon that has saved you and many others from time to time. Kagome couldn't deny that reasoning. She ran to the kitchen and came back with two cartons of orange juice. "Pulp or no pulp" she asks, "You know what just have them both." Kagome tossed them to him and made a run for the door once again. "Wait Kagome, am I being a burden to you?" "No Inuyasha, of course not" "Then can I say something" "What is it?" "Are you trying to poison me, I can't drink this. I need fresh Orange juice." he said in his sweetest voice. "Where am I supposed to get fresh oranges?" Kagome asked. "I saw an Orange tree about three blocks down" Inuyasha offered. Kagome ran out of the house without her shoes, her heels would just slow her down. "I'm so sick" Inuyasha said to himself with a smile. Kagome came back and squeezed the oranges as quickly as possible. "Oh thank you so much" Inuyasha said as she gave him the orange juice. He dipped his finger in it and licked his finger. "Mm, that hit the spot" he said quickly. "Before you go, can you check my temperature?" Kagome raced into the kitchen to get the thermometer. Inuyasha scanned the room thoroughly. 'There' he had spotted a lit candle that Kagome's mom had set on the table before going to bed, for Kagome. Speaking of which, Kagome came into the room with a thermometer in hand. She stuck the metal end in Inuyasha's mouth and went to get him an extra blanket at his request. Inuyasha watched her leave the room and sat up to stick the metal in the fire. Unfortunately Kagome had come back sooner than the now mortal could have hoped. "Oh no, Inuyasha what are you doing with that out of your mouth?" She asked sticking the now burning hot metal into the struggling Inuyasha's mouth that could do nothing but fight back tears. Kagome pulled the thermometer out of his mouth failing to notice the cloud of smoke that Inuyasha exhaled. "Oh Inuyasha you are burning up, I think it's time for the old Higurashi Cure." she said as thunder and lightning affects went off behind her.

Inuyasha ran on the tread mill as Kagome timed him. "Come on Inuyasha we need to sweat this sickness out of you." she yelled turning the machine on full speed. 'Damn my human form' he mentally cursed as his legs failed him and he hit the moving material on the tread mill which quickly and painfully lead him to the ground.

Kagome mixed jalapeños, peppers, wasabi and many other things in a boiling pot of water then poured it into a cup. "Here drink this it will make you a lot better." she said smiling warmly, little did Inuyasha know that he was about to be a lot warmer. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH" he yelled as he fanned his mouth looking for a place to cool it off.

Inuyasha sat in a tub with nothing but boxers on and shivered as five pounds of ice froze his skin. "There we go" Kagome said pouring the sixth bag into the tub. "Sh-she's-s cr-craz-zy" he stuttered in a whisper.

Finally the torture had ended as Inuyasha lay on the couch awaiting Kagome to bring the thermometer. Kagome came in and put the thermometer into his mouth then pulled it out a minute later. "Oh Inuyasha you burning up worse than before" Kagome gasped. "What, that-that can't be" he begged. Confession time, Inuyasha did not want to go through the Higurashi Cure again. He explained everything to Kagome. "I knew you faking the whole time Inuyasha." she giggled. "What" he asked in a confused tone. "I saw you putting the thermometer in the fire." She explained. "I did it because I love you Kagome" Inuyasha said. "I just hated the fact that you were in the arms of another man, I love you for you, not Kikyou, you Kagome." Suddenly confessing his love to Kagome was a lot easier than tonight's events. "Wow I'm glad we stuck around for that" Miroku laughed as he walked into the room with Sango close behind. "You guys were spying on us?" Inuyasha yelled. "Of course" Miroku stated simply. "Well I guess after what I've put you through tonight you deserve a night to relax, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he headed for the door. "Kagome are you really going to let him just walk away after what he did?" Sango asked as Miroku leaned in. "Of course not, I put a horse laxative in his drink that should be kicking in, in about 3…2…1" Kagome said with a smile. On cue, a certain human Inuyasha ran back into the house with both hands on his butt. "I'm not going to make" he yelled over and over again to the bathroom. The three laughed and waited for the angry half-breed, so that they could go back to Kaede's. "I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome called through the bathroom door.


End file.
